


Stay For Me

by mangoesntangoes



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen, M/M, Renegades, its platonic dw, renegades trilogy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesntangoes/pseuds/mangoesntangoes
Summary: Reuploading my fics from tumblr cuz tumblr kinda succPrompt: Stay For Me
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden/ Evander Wade | Blacklight
Kudos: 2





	Stay For Me

Evander scaled down the ladder carefully as to not make any noise. He was halfway down when he saw a figure simply jump dwon and land on one of it's knees.  
Simon looked up and gestured him to hurry up. Evander made a face and made it to the bottom. 

"Nice stunt," Evander mocked.

Simon smiled but then quickly shushed him. They both crouched. The air was dusty, the night sky pure black against shining stars. The only noise came from the gang of Roaches that were shuffling around a storage unit.  
They were planning to steal the stock and supplies and Evander and Simon were planning to stop them.

"So," Evander whispered, cracking his knuckles. 

"Guns blazing?" He looked to Simon, who was just staring.

"No," he finally said back. "We gotta sneak up on them."

Evander nodded, ready to leave but Simon didn't move. He just sat there, staring. 

"Um, Si?" Evander nudged his shoulder with his fist.

"Right." 

\---

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be a simple in and out mission. Not a life or death battle to the end. 

It wasn't supposed to be like this. 

Evander shook his head and managed to crawl out of his hidey-hole. Even with his leg bleeding, he found himself running. The ground was shaking and covered in rubble and debris. 

Glass was thrown everywhere. Buildings were drowned in water where Kas had built a barrier. Some parts of the ground was still smoking where Tammy had thrown her lightning. 

All of his team were here. When they chimed that they needed help, they came in a flash. 

Everyone was here. 

Except Simon. 

Simon was gone. 

Evander scoured every sinkhole, every boulder, every destryoed building but still no sign of him. He tried to chime his communicator but there was no answer. 

In Evander's heat of panic, something struck him straight in the face. Whatever it was, it was big and it hurt. He fell back in surprise, tripping over some metal. 

Evander righted himself, standing up, trying to find whatever hit him. 

"Evander!" Hugh called. 

Evander spun to face him. Some large guy, with a wicked smile on his face, had in him in a headlock and Hugh seemed too tired to help himself. 

Evander threw a blinding strobe towards him. The guy didn't notice until it was too late. He fell back with a scream, releasing Hugh.

Hugh grabbed his pike from thr ground and struck into the guy's chest. He gave one good breath before going completely limp. 

"Brutal." Evander said, over Hugh's heavy breathing.  
Hugh said nothing. 

"Uh, have you seen Simon?" 

Hugh turned his head and nodded it towards a far off building. 

"He's over there somewhere," he said. 

"I was going to help him but..." Hugh gestured to the dead guy. 

"Go get him. The others and I will hold them off." Hugh grabbed his pike and ran off before Evander could even let out a breath. 

He shook his head as he started towards the building. 

It was dark. 

And broken. 

There was glass and rock everywhere. A giant pule of rubble that threatened to fall. 

"Simon?" Evander called. 

His voice echoed through the cold air. He shivered. 

"Come on, man..." he whispered. 

He stepped carefully through the building. His feet crunched beneath him. It was the only sound he could hear, other than wind howling and his voice echoing against it. Something moved as he called again.

"...Si?" 

Underneath another large pile of threatening rubble, someone whimpered. It sounded like Simon.  
Evander held out his hand as it began to glow. A beam shot out and carefully pierced the hard rock. The rest of it fell and revealed what Evander was hoping he wouldn't have to see. 

Simon.

Covered in blood and dust. 

Evander leaped over to him, careful to not let anything around them fall. 

"Simon!" he yelled. 

Simon shifted in his arms, with a grunt of pain. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards him. 

"I...I cant see..." he mumbled in pain. 

Evander picked him up gently, but Simon pushed him away. 

"No.. it.. hurts-" 

"No, come on, Si. You gotta stay with me, ok?" Evander whispered.  
He felt tears prick at his eyes but he quickly blinked them away.  
He was not about to let his best friend die. 

"Vee...Ev..and..."Simon groaned. 

"Come on, its alright, ok?" Evander scaled his way through the building maze, careful not to rock Simon too much. 

"Stay with me...ok?" Evander was whispering more to himself than Simon.  
Simon grabbed his shirt. Evander made of face of pain as his nails dug into his chest. 

That face soon turned into relief as he saw light at the hole he came through.

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> am back  
> will write new stuff  
> am working on origin fic! Is good?  
> Also yes, i hc Simon and Evander being bros  
> Thx for reading, comments appreciated!


End file.
